Neal has glasses
by Solstice1394
Summary: Prompt from Kaleigh19: Can somebody please write a story where Neal has glasses or goes to the eye doctor without anyone knowing and then peter sees him and thinks it cute not in a slash way but in a father son way if that makes sense. My definition of cute was banter between Neal and Peter so enjoy the cute! One-shot


Supplied Prompt by Kaleigh19: Can somebody please write a story where Neal has glasses or goes to the eye doctor without anyone knowing and then peter sees him and thinks it cute not in a slash way but in a father son way if that makes sense.

Disclaimer: Sadly don't own anything but I do own the ophthalmologist and his glasses for Neal but other than that nothing.

Caffrey-Burke-Day YAY! Thank you Rabidchild for this day!

"Neal Caffrey?" The ophthalmologist called to the waiting room of 4 other people. She spotted a young man in an impeccable suit, an older African American woman, and a pair of twins that where sporting identical glasses.

"Yes," the impeccably dressed man answered stood leaving the older woman he came towards her.

"Come on back with me and we can start looking at those baby blues." Mel complimented to the man who gave her a winning smile.

"Sure,' Neal agreed and followed Mel, according to her name tag, down the hall to take his eye information.

"So tell me Mr. Caffrey what brings you to us today?' Mel asked with here cheery disposition.

"Please call me Neal," Mel merely nodded and he continued, "You called them baby blued but they are making everything blurry for me." Neal admitted to the young practitioner who wrote that down on the file she had.

"Okay Neal then let's have a look," Mel said as she brought her pen light out and warned her patient, "This might sting for a second it's just you're saying Aah that's bright." Mel laughed at her own eye-doctor humor.

"I see someone likes their own jokes I know someone like that his names Peter," Neal offered because he hadn't laughed from the joke.

"Yeah I got my humor from my dad he does the same job for over 30 years," Mel leisurely answered when she saw the reaction to Neal's eyes.

"So how do they look?" Neal smirked he knew how woman could see his eyes and sometimes swoon, maybe they would have the same effect from being blinded.

"Can't tell yet can you stand over there where that marker is and read for me when I tell you?" Mel asked of Neal, he promptly stood and went to the indicated spot. She went to change out the board making it full of E in all different directions. "Okay for this one I want you to read the chart this time tell me how the "E" is facing. Can you read line 5 and 6 with both eyes," Mel asked of Neal.

"Sure left, right, up, down, right, right," he paused and read the next line, "down, down, left, right, up, and up." Neal looked to Mel who was charting what he had just said.

"Okay this time can you read the card put cover you're left eye and read the 7 and 4th line," Mel asked Neal who promptly covered his eye.

"Line 4 and 7 let's see right, up, left, left, up and up the 7th one is left, down, down, up and up and the last one I think is right." Neal guessed on the last one because truthful he couldn't tell what the 7 feet away E was facing.

"I think you guessed wrong on that one let's try the right eye covered now," Mel requested of Neal who flashed her a smile and read the same lines but this time got different "E's" wrong.

"Okay so either I'm going crazy or these "E's" should stop drinking," Neal joked when he was done with reading the lines again Mel snorted at his joke and he laughed at her snort.

"I made that same joke to my dad when I came here when I was 8," Mel giggled and asked Neal to read another chart all the way through this time.

"You've been wearing glasses that long?" Neal asked after he was done reading the chart and had considered how hard it was to read something from line 15.

"So that was okay, now I want to dilate you're eyes do you have someone to drive you home?" Mel asked with a smile and had Neal follow her to a room that was dark and had a machine called an auto-refractor to see if Neal's eyes had any refractive errors.

"Yeah the woman that came with me, she actually set up the appointment too, she told me she was coming with me to drive me home for that very reason." Neal supplied to Mel who merely nodded her head and had him sit down at a small table with the machine on it.

"Sounds like she comes here what's her name?" Mel asked as she went to a cabinet with some eye drops. "Can you lean you're head back for me?"

"Sure," Neal says as he giver her a smile that he really doesn't feel, simply because he hated things near his eyes or in them for that matter. He blinked when she was done and looked into the image was that a hot air balloon in a meadow?

"So just look ahead at the picture and don't worry if the balloon looks blurry or comes into focus it's just the machine and try really hard not to blink for me." Mel pleaded as she put back the dilater and sat down opposite her patient who clearly needed glasses based on the print out of the auto-refractive and the eye chart.

"So do I look weird?" Neal asked with pupils that where blown and his eyes where like he was high.

"Normal to me but I think most people look normal if they had purple eyes and green hair," Mel blushed and asked Neal another question. "Can you tell me what you think you're eye sight is like?"

"Well it used to be 20/20 but lately I get headaches and most of things that are far away and when I read it gets what's the word?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Squiggly, blurry, hard to read, need to be pulled closer or father away because it's easier to read that way." Mel smirked to Neal and he continued to smile at her.

"Blurry and it's closer so I can see it," Neal smirked to Mel.

"Well that fits with what I saw I think you're eye's can't read the 17th line and the machine has told me you probably can't see anything without straining a 16 font." Mel guessed even though she knew from many years of experience both personal and job wise that told her how eyes worked.

"You think I need glasses?" Neal asked his smile was not in place anymore but it was still around. Neal looked at Mel really looked saw past the green rimmed glasses and green eyes to the Doctor who was telling him he was getting older.

"Yeah I think you do, I need to do further testing to work out the exact prescription but hey it could be so much worse. I don't think you have anything to worry about Neal in fact I think it's good that you get glasses I think you like accessories," Mel joked.

"That I do," Neal stated and left it at that.

27953400015 Two Weeks Later in the White Collar Division

Neal was walking into the white collar division and had his new glasses on along with his favorite suit and fedora. He put away his over coat and hat wishing that he really didn't needed his glasses but right now it didn't really matter his headaches were gone and he could see street signs again.

"Is Goerge Donelly dead or did you decide to play dress up today Neal?" Peter asked after coming down from his office with a file in hand.

"No, why would one of my burned aliases come back from the dead I'm pretty sure my friend is burned pretty good because of you." Neal questioned as he sat down at his desk and put out his hand for the file.

"Uh-huh you have to tell me why you're impersonating George Donnelly you're friend," Peter air quoted as he hugged the file closer to his body.

"I'm not impersonating George Donnelly who thanks to you is no longer my friend," Neal said and held out his hand to the file. "What are you a 5 year old Peter?"

"No I'm 6 so that makes my favorite question why as in why are you wearing glasses if you have 20/20?" Peter chided his consultant who he knew had perfectly good vision.

"I don't have 20/20 Peter," Neal answered simply to which he was expecting a total Peter response not just excepting of his eye sight being diminished.

"Neal," Peter said in his way to blatantly said he didn't believe him.

"Peter," Neal chided back.

"Neal I can not believe that you just all of a sudden decided that you needed glasses," Peter stated.

"They tested me last week and I didn't get my glasses until yesterday Sunday, it's Monday Peter I just got them," Neal defended.

"That still doesn't explain the sudden eye diminishment," Peter asserted to Neal's head shaking.

"My eyesight has been going bad for a month it's not that bad but I can tell that now I can see street signs again. I can also stop holding memo's like this," Neal demonstrated by holding the paper slightly out in front of him by a few inches that looked unusual but not like an old man.

"Neal stop doing that it's not funny," Peter chided because he really wasn't believing Peter Pan here was getting older.

"Peter I'm 32 most of the men in my family have glasses by their early 30s and I am in my early 30's Peter." Neal shrugged and put the memo down that he could now read. He had been reading yesterday all day and hadn't gotten a headache all day.

"So you're saying that all the men had this problem?" Peter pursed his lips because Neal hadn't known his father.

"Yes Peter my mom said her father and younger brother had glasses and my dad has glasses so will just admit that I'm wearing glasses and need them," Neal delivered his ultimatum.

"I got a better idea, give me you're glasses," Peter demanded like a 6 year old.

"Oh no no Peter stop acting like a 6 year old," Neal said as he took his glasses off but didn't hand them to Peter. "How does me handing you my glasses prove anything to you Peter?"

"It proves that you have actual prescription grade glasses," Peter said as he still held the folder of their new case to him.

"Okay I'll give you the glasses if you hand me the folder that you seem to want to treat like the crown jewels."

"You said that you can't read without you're glasses," Peter reminded Neal, he thought he had him. "And it's not the crown jewels it's just not a simple mortgage case." Peter teased and held the folder fast.

"I can read without them it's just hard to see," Neal reminded Peter as he held his glasses out as if in trade. "And jewels are my thing so come on then Peter."

"Fine lets see if you're a bat or not," Peter joked as he let the file pass hands and then at the last minute in a Neal Caffrey move grabbed his glasses back and made Peter grab the stapler on his desk. Neal put the glasses back on and opened the file, "To slow."

"Now who's the 6 Fine lets see if you're a bat or not," Peter joked as he let the file pass hands and then at the last minute in a Neal Caffrey move grabbed his glasses back and made Peter grab the stapler on his desk. Neal put the glasses back on and opened the file, "To slow."

"Now who's the 6 year old?" Peter jested.

"I am and you know what I can read just fine with my new glasses," Neal teased as he held the folder open and perused the first page. "So treasure of the technology kind huh?"

"Yeah we get to go play with gadgets, and now will you tell me if you're messing with me or not?" Peter asked because it was a puzzle to him he thought he new everything about Neal.

"Fine Peter here, just don't put them on I don't want to make you're eye's worse." Neal conceded and warned all in one sentence as he took his glasses and handed them to Peter.

"So who took you El makes me go every go with her," Peter said as he squinted in the lenses.

"June, I met a really nice opthamologist name was Mel laughed at her own jokes," Neal offhandedly said and accepted the glasses back from Peter. "So now do you believe me," Neal asked as he slipped them on to his nose.

"I don't know their real, but you could have just forged them," Peter said and then smiled.

"Peter!"

"Neal," Peter drew out the name of his CI.

"Peter stop with that and just tell me about the technology and I know you're just having fun now," Neal pointed out as he slapped the file closed and moved to the conference room where everyone was waiting.

###

Thank you for you're time and if you didn't know the number's represent something they are not random!


End file.
